


killing me softly

by ralicia_nimri



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Ralicia, Soft!Alicia, alicia sierra is soft for raquel murillo I don’t make the rules, babies in the academy, bisexual queens, flashback to the academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralicia_nimri/pseuds/ralicia_nimri
Summary: Alicia takes care of Raquel after the first slap from Alberto. Throwback to the academy.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Alicia Sierra
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

With the exams coming up, Alicia barely did anything else beside studying. Sure, Germán took her out on an occasional date, but other than that she did not have any social life. So as soon as she gets the last exam done, she feels like celebrating, putting all the stress behind her for at least a little while.

She takes her phone and starts looking through her contacts. Raquel. Before she can even start typing her phone rings, Germán’s picture lighting up the screen.

“Hola, cariño,” Alicia says, putting the phone close to her ear. 

She can almost hear Germán’s smile. “Alicia, I spoke to Raquel. Congrats on the exams!”

“Thank you, I was actually -“

“I bumped into her in the grand hall and she passed all the exams as well and we decided it would be great to celebrate together. How about a double date tonight?”

The last thing Alicia wants is to spend an entire evening in Alberto’s presence, but since he is her friend’s boyfriend, there‘s not much of a choice. 

“Well, sure. That sounds amazing,” she eventually says. Her initial plan was to spend the evening with Raquel, in a club, getting drunk, dancing until their feet hurt, but they could do that any other time.

They decide to meet at seven o’clock in front of the library and go to a nice restaurant. On a double date. Alicia already feels uncomfortable about the whole situation. There is just something about Alberto that doesn’t quite sit with her. The whole beginning of his relationship with Raquel was weird, her saying no over and over again and him not listening and coming to her dorm room and convincing her... in which he was actually successful in the end. However, he didn’t like Alicia, just as much as Alicia didn’t like him, so that resulted in her and Raquel spending less time together. And that was another red flag for her. Not for Raquel, though.

With a sigh, she gets up and starts getting ready for a surely very interesting evening.

—

A knock on the door suddenly disrupts her thoughts and she looks at the clock, thinking she’s running late. But she actually has another fifty minutes to get ready and meet the others. Tightening the belt of her bathrobe, she goes to open the door.

Her annoyed expression immediately softens as she sees her friend’s face. There is a red spot marking her left cheek. 

Alicia doesn’t even have to ask what happened because she knows deep down who hurt her. “Raquel,” she whispers and pulls her inside the room. 

The brunette rejects Alicia’s warm embrace as she goes straight to the cabinet next to the bed, opening it and pulling out a bottle of tequila. “Fucking asshole,” muttering between sips. 

Alicia moves from her spot by the door and slowly goes to sit down on her bed, her eyes not leaving the other woman.

“Bastard,” Raquel murmurs, taking another sip. She doesn’t sit down, she keeps walking around the room. “You know what I think?”

There is a moment of silence until Alicia realises Raquel is actually waiting for an answer. “No, I honestly don’t.”

“I think,” Raquel says and finally sits down next to Alicia, “that he is a fucking asshole.”

It’s obvious Raquel has barely eaten that day because she is already tipsy. She takes one more sip from the bottle and leans her head on Alicia’s shoulder, sighing.

“That much is obvious. Care to tell me what happened?” Alicia says, stealing the bottle from Raquel’s hands and taking a sip herself.

Raquel shakes her head and then looks up to meet Alicia’s eyes. “It was a stupid fight. He didn’t like the dress I wanted to wear tonight.”

“And that’s why he punched you?” the redhead raises an eyebrow, hoping Raquel actually sees how wrong she’s being treated.

“He didn’t exactly punch me... I called him a prick and his hand slipped.”

“Oh my god, no,” Alicia almost screams. “You cannot apologise that behaviour. He cannot tell you what to wear, you’re not his property, and he certainly cannot punch you, Raquel! What happens next? He kicks you?”

Raquel doesn’t say anything for a moment and then suddenly the tears come. They’re falling slowly down her cheeks and she quickly wipes them off. “You’re probably right... God, what about the dinner? He’ll be so-“ 

The brunette doesn’t even finish the sentence because she knows what her friend would say. Thankfully, Alicia decides not to comment on that and picks up her phone. “Don’t worry about that. We’ll stay here and celebrate some other time, okay?” 

While Raquel takes another sip from Tequila, Alicia quickly messages Germán to apologise. I’m not feeling well, Raquel is here with me. You go grab a beer with Alberto. Rain check? Besos.

She puts the phone back down and looks back at the woman next to her. “Cariño, please... break up with him. It starts with one slap, but it never ends up there.”

Raquel nods, blinking the tears away. And then she breaks. Crying her heart out to her friend who grabs her hands and holds them tightly, wanting to protect her so much.

Alicia truly hopes this won’t happen again. She wants to go break Alberto’s neck, but seeing her usually composed friend so vulnerable just breaks her heart and she opens her arms to hide her inside her embrace. 

“Joder, Raquel,” the redhead whispers, rocking her back and forth and stroking her hair.

After a few minutes, Raquel seems to run out of tears and leans back to wipe the smudged mascara. “Ah, sorry you had to see that. Can we just watch a movie now or something?”

There is nothing in the world that Raquel could want that Alicia wouldn’t give her right now. She turns on the tv and finds some comedy for them to watch. As the movie starts, she throws the blanket over them and pulls the brunette closer.

Alicia’s breath soon becomes more shallow as Raquel, leaning on her chest, moves her hand a little bit to the redhead’s cleavage. She’s still wearing the bathrobe and nothing underneath. 

It’s not like she’s never thought of that. She always knew that if she were to ever be with a girl, it would be Raquel Murillo. She just couldn’t imagine herself with anyone else. No other girl ever interested her and would never be worth Alicia’s time.

However, Raquel seems drunk enough and she doesn’t even realise what’s she doing. That’s what Alicia thinks, but then Raquel’s hand move under the bathrobe and brushes her nipple that immediately stands up to attention and suddenly that doesn’t seem so unintentional.

“Raquel,” Alicia starts saying, not knowing however if she wants to stop her or not. 

The brunette turns in her arms. “Shh,” she whispers and cuts off any other protests with her mouth. Kissing Alicia seems as easy as breathing. Kissing Alicia seems to set the universe in its place. 

Raquel‘s hand twirls around the ginger locks as the other one keeps touching the now very exposed breast. Alicia whimpers into her mouth as she pinches her nipple. 

They move into a horizontal position, Alicia on the top, finding her place between Raquel’s spread legs. Their kisses become more heated as Raquel’s hand moves from the breast to cup her buttocks. 

Alicia feels like all of her warmth went straight between her legs as she becomes more and more wet. She needs Raquel to touch her more and she wants to let her know that, bringing her hand up to touch Raquel’s cheek softly.

The brunette hisses as she brushes over the bruise left by Alberto.

Alicia immediately sits up, instantly missing the warmth of her friend’s body. “We... we should stop.” 

“I don’t wanna,” Raquel says, sounding like a child, and then a hiccup leaves her mouth. 

The redhead rolls her eyes. “You’re drunk, Raquel.” She gets up, grabs her pyjamas and quickly changes in the dark.

When Alicia returns back to the bed, Raquel is already fast asleep. She covers her with a blanket more properly and lays down next to her. Her eyes don’t leave Raquel’s face until they shut from tiredness and she falls asleep as well.

—

The spot next to her is empty when she wakes up. She could have expected that, though it still makes her heart clench. Raquel’s smell is all over her pillow and she can’t help but burry her face in the fabric. 

An hour later Alicia is walking across the campus, thoughts running wildly through her mind. She obviously cannot stay with Germán, not after what happened with Raquel. She feels sick about this - she’s always so composed, nothing touches her, how could this woman just come and ruin it all? With her tears and innocent groping? Joder.

Germán spots her before she does, otherwise she’d avoid him. 

He greets her with a kiss on the mouth and immediately starts talking about last night and Alberto and how much fun they had together, not even noticing her mind is elsewhere. Men. 

Alicia desperately wants to tell him to stop smiling at her, to stop holding her hand as if everything was normal and same. Nothing is. Nothing ever will be.

Before she can say something, she sees Raquel at the gate of the school. Her face instantly lights up and her eyes soften as she sees Raquel being clumsy, probably hangover, trying to find something in her bag.

Suddenly a man approaches her and Alicia realises as a shiver runs up her spine that it’s Alberto. She’s almost on her way over, wanting to beat up his ass and hide the brunette away, but Alberto pulls from behind his back a giant bouquet and gives it to her. 

Alicia hopes Raquel throws it away and leaves. She wishes from the bottom of her heart that she does that. She must have some common sense. That night must have left her doubting everything as well.

But no. Que va. Raquel smiles brightly, accepting the flower as well as a kiss from Alberto. She looks so happy and Alicia doesn’t even have the heart to be mad. She’s just sad. 

“Is everything okay?” Germán asks, obviously just noticing that Alicia was not paying any attention to what he was saying.

Alicia watches as Raquel and Alberto disappear on the street, holding hands. “Yes, everything okay. Nothing new. Let’s go.” Grabbing Germán’s hand more firmly, she smiles up at him and starts listening to what he’s talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia gets an unexpected visitor.

It takes a couple of days till they see each other again. After the exams, most of the students leave to visit their families. The campus is very empty at that time and Alicia enjoys nothing more than to roam around the park and the empty halls. She usually spends the break traveling and exploring new places in Spain. However, this year she has not saved enough money to do so, meaning she will spend the next three weeks working her ass off at a café in the city centre.

Raquel left to visit her mother and her sister. Without saying a word to her. They didn’t see each other since the night. If Alicia knew it would affect their friendship this much, she would never allow Raquel to step inside her room that night. Her friend came to complain about her boyfriend, to cry her heart out, yet she got back together with him the very next day.

The only contact they’ve had since the last time they saw each other was a text message Raquel left her saying: _thank you for last night, it meant a lot. see you soon._

Alicia wanted to laugh upon reading that. How much could it have actually meant to her if she got back with that asshole right after? The redhead could not stop thinking about Raquel’s lips and soft sighs and her very exploring hand. Sometimes at night she would imagine that her very own hand was Raquel’s as she brought herself to orgasm. However, it could never do justice to the actual reality. After a few days of masturbating to images of Raquel, she forbid herself from doing that again and from then on she became very frustrated.

It’s been a week and half since the academy emptied and Alicia is returning from a very long day at work. A cop to be and she spends her days making coffees, God surely has a weird sense of humor.

She puts a bottle wine into her small fridge and cannot wait to drink it since she doesn’t have to work the next day. Grabbing a bag of tobacco and the papers, she starts rolling a cigarette. She usually doesn’t smoke inside her room, but now that the campus is empty, nobody can find out.

Alicia opens the window and sits on the windowsill, a cigarette in one hand, a glass of wine in the other. Lighting it up, she inhales deeply and feels the tension of the day to slowly leave her body.

Her eyes are looking into the dark, aimlessly exploring the empty campus bellow her. But then a figure steps out of the dark, illuminated by the light coming from Alicia’s room. She almost doesn’t recognize her, but then her features become more apparent and the woman waves her hand to let her know she’s coming upstairs.

Alicia quickly downs her drink and immediately pours herself another glass. There is no way she’s going to be able to deal with this sober. Putting out her cigarette, she goes to open the door.

Raquel‘s lips widen into a smile and she steps closer to hug her friend. Alicia accepts the embrace and inhales deeply to smell Raquel’s perfume. When they let go of each other, the brunette steps inside the dorm room and looks around, sniffling. “You smoked?”

“Yeah,” Alicia shrugs following Raquel to the window. “Want one?”

Raquel nods and Alicia starts preparing two cigarettes. She can feel Raquel’s eyes on her, admiring how skilled she is at that. Her fingers move gracefully to roll a perfect cigarette. She hands it over to Raquel and rolls one for herself.

The brunette goes to light up the cigarette while Alicia pours her a glass of wine as well. Handing the wine over to Raquel, they stand next to each other, facing the window, both looking into the dark.

Alicia does not feel that it’s her place to say something. She’s not even sure Raquel wants to talk about the last time. And she sure as hell won’t act like a lovesick teenager needing to talk about some stupid feelings. Raquel’s mind on the other hand is very quiet. She came to the dorm room with a goal, and that was to keep her mind quiet. She still remember how peaceful and good she felt when they were kissing. There’s just something about Alicia’s presence that makes her feel safe and calm. And that’s why she came. To feel that again.

“How come you’re not home?” Alicia decides to break the silence. She expected Raquel to spend the whole break with her family so it is quite surprising to see her here second week into the break.

The brunette sighs. “I got into a fight with my sister and our mother chose her side so I decided to actually enjoy my break and come back here.”

“The whole academy is empty,” Alicia remarks.

“You’re here,” Raquel says and looks up to meet her eyes. The redhead feels like Raquel’s eyes stare right into her soul and she worries what she might see there. Have her eyes soften too much? Can she hear her heart beating oh so fast? Alicia feels like she might get an actual anxiety attack, damn this woman, but then Raquel lifts her hand and pushes a stray hair behind Alicia’s ear and everything sets back into its place. It’s like no time whatsoever has passed since they last saw each other.

The brunette leans her head to the side as her eyes wander around Alicia’s face. She’s trying to remember every detail, every freckle. How could she have never noticed her friend was this beautiful? Her hand sets the wine down and moves to brush Alicia’s cheek, her fingers so very gentle as if afraid she might break her. Then her eyes flicker down to the red lips in front of her and she uses one finger to follow their curve.

Alicia parts her lips slowly and closes her eyes as the sensation of such an intimate moment fully hits her. When she opens her eyes again, Raquel’s eyes are much darker than before and then she’s not sure who makes the first move, but her lips suddenly meet with Raquel’s in a passionate dance.

Raquel pushes Alicia back and nearly slams her onto the wall. Her hand grabs the redhead’s ponytail and pulls on it, and as the other woman moans in pleasure she latches her lips on the now exposed neck.

How did they go from friends who occasionally hugged each other to this? Whatever changed, there was no way going back from this. Their friendship is effectively ruined forever. And somehow, none of them cares.

Alicia whimpers as Raquel’s uses teeth and suddenly it’s too much and she decides to take control and switches them so no she’s the one pushing Raquel up to the wall. Grabbing her thighs she pushes her onto her hips and starts kissing her neck. And then it’s go all wrong.

“Wait,” Raquel stops her out of sudden, pushing her away and standing back on the ground.

“What? Did I do something wrong?” Alicia hates the insecurity she hears in her voice.

Raquel shakes her head and moves a little bit away from her so she can think clearly. “I can’t have a hickey on my neck.”

Alicia laughs. “A little fun never hurt anybody.” As she moves to kiss her again, Raquel puts her hand up to stop her. “No, because of Alberto. He can’t know-“

“Are you joking right now?” the redhead whispers angrily. “I thought that... You know what, I’m not in the mood for that, Raquel. You know what I think.”

Raquel is quiet for a long time and then grabs her stuff. “Actually, Alicia, I don’t care what you think.” With that she opens the door and moves to leave.

“Fine! Do what you want. But when he beats you up the next time, don’t dare come to me!”

Alicia is angry, she doesn’t mean that for real. But it hits Raquel very hard either way. Her eyes glisten with tears and she just nods as if saying she understands, and leaves.

“ _Joder_ ,” the redhead curses. A part of her wants to run after her friend. To apologize, make her come back and stay, tell her so many things. Suddenly she feels like an asshole because she herself is still in a relationship with someone else, so it’s unfair to judge Raquel. Another part of her is hurt and mad and disgusted. That part takes over in the end and she does not run after the brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually decided to go through with this and write this as a multi chapter story. I am not sure what's gonna happen because the words just come to me and I don't think about the story a lot, but Ralicia is endgame and that's the fact. So stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raquel makes a decision. And goes to a party.

Raquel disappears for the rest of the break, she is still at the campus, but she makes other plans so she can avoid the redhead as much as possible. Going on dates with Alberto, seeing other friends, going to the gym… Anything to not see that woman. As if it wasn’t enough that she took a permanent place inside her mind. Raquel sees the parted lips, feels the soft skin under her fingers, hears the moans. All those things have been making Raquel very distracted these past few days.

One evening, as she is tipsy from wine and Alberto is in the bathroom, she picks up her phone and opens a new message to text her, but then she changes her mind. She should not be doing that. Nothing good can come out of this. But Alicia is not going to disappear from her memories just like that because when Alberto makes love to her, she closes her eyes and imagines it’s the redhead doing that, and as she comes, it’s almost with Alicia’s name on her lips.

“Baby, your mind is elsewhere,” Alberto observes when he comes out of the bathroom and lays down next to her. “Why don’t I make you focus more?” he says, exposing himself and grabbing her head to push her down.

“Aye, stop,” Raquel yelps. “I’m tired. Let’s go sleep.” She turns around away from him and covers herself with a blanket, but suddenly groans in pain as Alberto grabs her hair and pushes her back to him.

“I’d really appreciate if you didn’t say no to me, Raquel,” he hisses. “You know I love you, but this is just pissing me off.”

Raquel grits through her teeth, “Let go of me, Alberto. I said I’m not in the mood, so either respect that or get out.” She’s not going to sit around and let him boss her around. _You’re not his property_ , Alicia’s words echo in her mind.

He grabs her hair more harshly and uses his free hand to sneak under the blanket to grip her thigh, surely making a bruise there. “Don’t be a bitch, Raquel. I’m just asking you to suck my dick, so don’t make such a big deal out of this.” She relaxes for a second and he, thinking she’s given up, lets go of her hair.

Raquel uses that moment to turn around and slap him hard across the face. “I said I am not in the mood.” She feels powerful, taking control for once, but he obviously won’t ever let her do that because grabs her again, pushing her onto the bed and wrapping his hand around her neck.

The brunette feels the death grip he has on her and cannot breathe, cannot move, cannot fight back. Tears prickle in her eyes and she can’t even scream in pain. Trying to push him away with her hands seems futile, he’s much stronger than her.

“Look, baby, let’s make one thing clear. You’re mine and mine only, your body is mine as well as I am yours. We’re partners, right? We love each other. Why do you always have to make things so difficult, Raquel?” His voice is mesmerizing even in this situation. And she desperately wants to believe he actually loves her and cares about her, and that in the moments he acts like this, it’s because she does something wrong or because he has a bad temper. But she feels like she cannot accept this behavior any longer. It’s over.

Raquel nods to tell him she agrees with him. It’s the only way to make sure he lets go of her. Eventually he does and then stand up. “I am gonna grab a few with the boys. See you soon, love.” He dresses up and goes away, leaving her coughing and gasping for breath on the bed.

Curling up into a ball, she lets the tears out. She knows why she fell in love with him, she probably still loves him on some level, but he’s been hurting her a lot and there’s only so much she can handle. He was her boyfriend for a little bit over a year, always being so attentive, so caring, bringing her a soup when she was sick, bringing her flowers on every possible opportunity, she fell so hard for him. But then it started… almost two months ago he started being a little bit grumpy about every little thing. First, he wanted her to delete a certain picture from her social media account, then he didn’t want her to go to visit her family, then he forbid her to go to a club with Alicia, eventually forbidding her to grab a coffee with Alicia or seeing her as often as she’d used to. And suddenly, he didn’t like a dress she wanted to wear and a first slap came.

Raquel feels disgusted by herself that she let it get this far. Wiping the tears away, she grabs her phone and wants to call Alicia, but then she realizes the last words she heard from her. _When he beats you up next time, don’t dare come to me._ And Raquel knows Alicia didn’t actually mean those words, but she can’t bring herself to call her now.

She writes two mental notes to herself: break up with Alberto and smooth things over with Alicia. And once she has a goal, she feels a little bit calmer and falls asleep.

—

Alberto calls her the next day to apologize, saying he’ll come over with an ointment to sooth her surely aching neck. She says she’s out of the campus and takes a raincheck. She does the same the day after and the day after that. She wants to end things with him, but fearing his reaction, she’s trying to postpone that as much as possible.

And suddenly, it’s the day before the beginning of a new semester and there’s a party in a nearby club. Raquel feels that a couple of drinks might help her so she decides to go there on her own and maybe she’ll bump into someone she knows. The good thing about this is that Alberto hates those kind of parties so there’s a really low chance he’ll be the one she might bump into.

As she arrives at the club, she immediately goes to the bar to order a shot of tequila, downing it at once, and ordering another one. She’s wearing a black tight dress and has a black light scarf around her neck to hide the bruises. It’s not looking any suspicious which is good.

Raquel looks around hoping to spot a familiar face and eventually does see her friend from one class. Carla seems to be happy to see her, ordering both of them another two shots and grabbing her hand to lead them to the dance floor. Carla is pretty drunk already because the party started nearly two hours ago. It just took Raquel some time to decide if she actually wants to come.

Raquel’s favorite song starts playing and she completely lets go, enjoying the freedom it brings her. Carla starts making out with a random guy and Raquel doesn’t care as the guy’s friend wraps his hands around her hips and starts dancing with her. The guy spins her around and as he does so she spots red hair in the crowd.

The brunette pushes the boy away and does a few steps towards the place where she thought she saw her. Shaking her head, angry with herself, Raquel wanted to enjoy the night, not to think about Alberto or Alicia for that matter. But the redhead suddenly fills up her mind, taking all the space possible, and she needs fresh air.

She steps outside, relieved there’s barely anyone on the street and hides in a dark corner. Lighting up a cigarette, she takes a puff and exhales. She feels drunk already which doesn’t help the attempt to control her thoughts. She’s never considered herself to be a bisexual, well, she might not even be, she might be an Aliciasexual, but the sudden need to kiss a woman surprises her. Deep down she knows she wants the woman to be Alicia, but that would only complicate things more, for sure. She just needs a woman to get her rid of the redhead. She needs to know another set of soft lips, another soft eyes, soft moans. Maybe this whole thing with Alicia is only a need to experiment.

Raquel decides to go back inside and have a look around when a voice stops her. A voice that instantly ruins everything she set her mind on. She slowly turns her head to see Alicia Sierra leaning against the wall next to the club entrance.

“Are you having a good time?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raquel meets Alicia at the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, and I think the next chapter is going to be the last one. This was initially supposed to be a one shot, but I wanted to take this a bit far to make Raquel and Alicia endgame so here we go.

_Raquel decides to go back inside and have a look around when a voice stops her. A voice that instantly ruins everything she set her mind on. She slowly turns her head to see Alicia Sierra leaning against the wall next to the club entrance._

_“Are you having a good time?”_

Raquel swallows the lump that formed in her throat. She needs to blink a few times to make sure it really is Alicia and the redhead smirks upon seeing that and walks the distance that separates them. Stopping right in front of her, she leans against the wall again and drags her eyes over Raquel’s figure appreciating the outfit.

“So I guess you are having a good time,” Alicia says and her eyes stop at the scarf around Raquel’s neck, frowning a little bit, but leaving it without a comment.

The brunette smiles and pulls another cigarette out of her purse. “I am actually, didn’t expect to see you here.”

Alicia nods and looks around the empty street. “I wasn’t sure whether to come or not, but hell, you only live once, eh?” She focuses her eyes back on Raquel and purses her lips. “Hey, sorry about what I said the last time. Of course you’re always welcome to come to me. We’re friends after all.” She smiles gently, hiding the pain of that remark inside. “Right?”

Raquel leans to caress her friend’s upper arm. “Right. I am sorry too.”

They head back inside, ordering a couple of shots and joining the rest of their classmates on the dance floor. It’s them again. Enjoying their youth, not caring what anyone thinks, getting drunk and careless. Their moves are synchronized as they have been doing that for a while now. It’s certainly not their first rodeo.

As the atmosphere gets more heated, Raquel feels an irresistible need to touch her friend. She lifts up her hand to catch Alicia’s hand and intertwines their fingers, pulling her closer. The redhead doesn’t seem surprised at the other woman’s actions and puts one hand on the brunette’s waist, caressing her through the dress.

They keep looking at each other and dancing to the rhythm of the music. Both Alicia and Raquel know they should want things to go back to normal. To be just friends again. Neither of them knows what changed. Raquel has been drunk so many times, yet she’s never made a move on her friend. Never. Was it Alberto who pushed them closer? Or has it always been just a matter of time? Whatever the explanation is, they can’t suddenly imagine being just friends ever again. With the heat between them, the attraction, the fact they know what the other’s kisses feel like... It’s too much to ignore.

A slower song starts playing and they continue swaying. People around them are too drunk to notice them - to notice the way they’re just a little bit too close to each other to be just friends, the way their eyes shine a little bit too bright, the way Alicia’s hand gently strokes Raquel’s waist, or the way Raquel fingers sneak under Alicia’s loose hair and caress the skin there.

Raquel feels so safe with Alicia in her arms. She doesn’t feel any pain and it’s like Alberto never existed. As his name appears in her mind, his face suddenly appears and she realises he’s standing a few meters away from her staring at them.

The brunette freezes and Alicia notices.

“What’s wrong, _cariño_?” Alicia pulls away to look at her face and then follows her line of sight. Alicia kind of stiffens as well. Not because she’s afraid of him, but because she’s afraid of what he might do to Raquel or that Raquel is going to turn away from her straight to his arms again.

“I need to leave,” Raquel whispers. “I can’t... I can’t face him.”

And it’s not that she’s broken or weak, but in that moment she’s so vulnerable, suddenly feeling his hand around her neck and she can’t breathe and she doesn’t want to see him and she wishes she talked to him sooner about all of this and ended it once and for all.

Alicia squeezes her hand. “Let’s go. We’ll take a taxi.” They start walking towards the exit and as soon as they’re outside, Alicia raises a hand to notify a nearby cab. The driver waves at her and does a hand motion to show her he needs to turn around at the end of the street.

Raquel stops at the door, going through her bag to make sure she’s not forgotten anything inside when suddenly someone grabs her elbow harshly.

Alberto stares at her with such an anger in his eyes and she crouches down as she expects a slap. He doesn’t slap her, he just shakes her very violently. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Let me go, Alberto. I’m going with Alicia,” she says, trying to sound as strong as possible and shakes off his hand.

“Oh and what for? Are you a dyke now, Raquel? You two almost jumped each other on the floor. What the fuck?!”

Alicia rushes back to them and stands between them. “Alberto, I swear to God, if you touch her one more time, I’m cutting your arm off _before_ calling the police. It’s enough.”

The taxi cab stops beside them and Alicia takes Raquel’s hand to take her inside the car. Raquel’s other hand is grabbed by Alberto who refuses to let her go.

“Please, don’t do it this way. I can’t do this anymore,” Raquel pleads.

Alberto pulls her closer. “It’s her or me, Raquel. If you leave with her, it’s over between us!”

The brunette shakes her head sadly and pulls his fingers off her arm. “It’s already over, Alberto.” And then follows the redhead into the taxi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. Fluff and lots of smut. Enjoy!

The whole car ride is very quiet, except for the driver who has a need to fill the silence by making inappropriate comments. He actually has the audacity to ask if they were fighting over the guy in front of the club. Alicia rolls her eyes and as neither of them responds, the driver turns up the volume on the radio and stops talking. 

They arrive at the campus and go to Alicia’s room since Raquel’s roommate is probably going to be in hers. They have not let go of each other since they left the club. Alicia is holding Raquel’s hand tightly in hers, enough to make her feel safe and comfortable. 

Alicia rushes into the room as they step inside to tidy it up a bit. Raquel sits down on the bed and takes of her high heels, moving up to lean her back against the wall. 

The redhead pours her a glass of water and sits down beside her, stroking her back. “How are you feeling?” 

Raquel snorts. “Well, I’ve been better,” she whispers and takes a sip of the water before putting it down on the nightstand. “But I’m good. I’m glad it’s over. I hope he… he makes some peace with it.”

“I hope he does, otherwise I’m gonna make him-“ Alicia’s words are cut off by Raquel who suddenly puts her hand on Alicia’s cheek to gently stroke it. The redhead’s heart beat quickens and she can’t bring herself to finish the sentence. Raquel leans to softly kiss Alicia’s lips. 

Raquel pulls back and smiles, looking down at her hands, shy out of nowhere. “I should have broken up with him after the first slap. I should’ve listened to you, but I was…”

“You were in love,” Alicia finishes. 

“I thought I was, at least,” the brunette says and then looks at Alicia. “What about you? How’s Germán?” Raquel seems to be afraid to ask the question so she looks back down at her hands and plays with her fingers. 

The redhead shrugs. “I think we broke up. I mean, I barely wanted to see him over the past few weeks, and he hasn’t called or anything either. I think it’s better that way, anyway. He wasn’t the one for me.”

Raquel’s eyes meet Alicia’s and the answers are all there. It’s obvious who the one for Alicia is. It’s so obvious that Raquel wants to laugh out loud. They might be a mess together, they might fight and they might hurt each other in the future, but for once they do not want to think about what might happen, only to enjoy the presence. 

Alicia moves closer to Raquel and Raquel meets her lips halfway. As the kiss deepens, Raquel fists Alicia’s jacket and pulls her even closer. Alicia pushes the brunette down on the mattress and takes off her jacket. Climbing on top of Raquel, never stopping kissing her, she slowly takes off the black scarf Raquel still has around her neck. 

The red bruises are very visible even in the dimmed room. Alicia doesn’t say anything and as she sees Raquel look away, as if ashamed, she leans down to softly put her lips on the neck and kisses it, licking the wound gently. 

Raquel moans loudly and grabs the unsuspecting red head around the waist to spin her, making her land next to her on her back and swings a leg over to sit up on top of Alicia. Raquel leans back to remove the scarf completely and as soon as it is off, Alicia lifts her hands to Raquel’s waist and runs them down until they reach the bottom of the already ridden up dress. Raquel lifts her arms up and Alicia leans up to push the dress all the way up and off. As they’re both sitting up, Alicia closes the distance between them and Raquel’s hands tangle in the redhead’s hair as their tongues meet and meet over and over again. 

Raquel grabs the hem of Alicia’s camiseta to undress her and immediately lifts her hand to rest a palm against one of Alicia’s breasts. She keeps it there for a moment, feeling the small amount of weight in her hand. Alicia suddenly pushes herself a little more into Raquel’s hand that starts massaging the breast firmly. 

Alicia moans softly and meets Raquel’s lips again, lifting up her hand to touch Raquel’s exposed breast as the brunette isn’t wearing a bra. She massages it tightly and then gently pinches the nipple. Raquel suddenly surges forward and pushes Alicia all the way back down on the bed, reclaiming her lips. 

Raquel’s lips start traveling down and Alicia’s mind goes empty, there is not a thought inside her head, only one name. _Raquel. Raquel. Raquel._ The brunette lets her lips linger at each point down her neck and chest, making Alicia arch her back. She takes an advantage of the situation to take off Alicia’s bra. Alicia considers her options, a part of her wants to take control of the situation and take over, but Raquel being in charge is so hot and so attractive that she just lays there and enjoys the attention and the newly discovered side of the brunette. 

As Raquel makes her way down to Alicia’s waist, she dips her hands under the brunette’s torso and lifts her while pushing her up towards the headboard. Alicia kicks off her boots and Raquel moves back up to kiss her again. 

Alicia reaches out for Raquel’s body and runs her hands over her abs, smiling into the kiss. Her hand travels down to the waist of Raquel’s panties, tracing their hem softly. The brunette reaches down to slowly unzip Alicia’s pants and the redhead raises her hips up so that Raquel can pull them off her legs. 

Raquel slowly runs a hand up Alicia’s now bare leg, brushing her fingertips over the soft skin. “You’re so beautiful,” Raquel whispers and catches a nipple in her mouth, grazing it with her teeth, making Alicia feel like she is about to explode. 

Paying attention to Alicia’s breasts, she moves one hand down to touch her panties. She slowly brushes a finger over the redhead’s centre, making her flinch a bit. Raquel seems to know what she’s doing even though it’s her first time with a woman. Maybe it’s because she’s imagined that exact situation so many times or maybe it’s because it feels so natural to touch Alicia like that. 

Alicia’s breathing fastens and she feels a wave of heat go directly into her core. “Raquel,” she says quietly. “Please.” 

The sight of Alicia writhing on the bed, saying her name hoarsely, almost sends Raquel over the edge. She immediately puts more pressure into the touching and then slips her hand under the redhead’s panties, finding out how wet she actually is. Moving her finger between the folds, she catches Alicia’s lips between her own. 

Alicia is soon panting and lets out a loud moan as Raquel starts regularly brushing over her clit. She fists the blanket under her, feeling the waves of pleasure hit her. Her body goes stiff and she comes undone with Raquel’s name on her lips. 

As the redhead comes down from the high of her orgasm, Raquel keeps planting kisses over her exposed and shaking abdomen, going up until she meets her lips in a heated kiss. “ _Joder_ , Raquel,” Alicia says and kisses her again messily, tangling her hands in the brunette’s hair. 

Alicia takes Raquel’s hips and pushes her down beside her, immediately latching her lips on her skin, still feeling a little bit lightheaded, but she needs to make Raquel come, she needs to feel her and taste her. 

Her hands grabbing Raquel’s breasts, pinching the nipples, she slowly moves down to her centre, settling between her legs. She has no idea what came over her, she never went down on a woman, but she thinks she’d go crazy if she didn’t do it now. Embracing Raquel’s lean legs with her arms, placing her palms on the brunette’s waist, she takes off her panties dangerously slowly and then dips her head to smell Raquel’s arousal. 

The brunette writhes on the bed and takes a handful of Alicia’s hair, going crazy from the moment. Alicia takes a long lick through the sticky folds making Raquel moan loudly. The redhead starts flicking her tongue over the clitoris, using one finger to enter the other woman’s centre and later, a second one. 

Soon Raquel’s muscles start contracting around Alicia’s fingers and she comes hard, lifting her lower back off the back as the orgasm takes over her. 

Raquel lets out a shaky breath and looks down, instantly feeling her mouth go dry as she sees Alicia licking her fingers, closing her eyes sensually. Then the redhead moves up and falls down next to Raquel, taking her into her arms. She kisses her forehead and feels Raquel curl up to her. 

“I think our friendship is effectively ruined,” Raquel whispers and laughs. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Alicia says, kissing her on the lips and covering them both with a blanket. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a follow up to the fic I wrote yesterday where Alicia thinks about the time she took care of Raquel after Alberto hit her for the first time. The ending kind of broke my heart, but I wanted to write it like this. So this can be a stand alone fanfiction about something thay may have happened ooooor I could write more chapters and change the storyline to Ralicia being endgame. It’s up to you, guys! Also, please be kind to me, the last fic I wrote was for SwanQueen fandom in 2016! 😅


End file.
